girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Auggie Matthews
August "Auggie" Matthews is a main character in Girl Meets World. ''He's the son of Cory and Topanga and Riley's little brother. When he grows up, he wants to be like his father. He believes himself to be Riley's twin, as shown in the pilot. In the episode "Girl Meets Brother," it was revealed that his full name is August. Auggie is portrayed by August Maturo. History Season 1 'Girl Meets Sneak Attack When Auggie claimed not to like his favorite TV show any more and wanted to give up his favorite stuffed toy, Topanga and Cory worried he was growing up too quickly. Auggie felt the need to be more mature since he was "dating" Ava, a six-year-old girl who lives in their apartment building. Riley helped her brother see that it's important to be a child as long as you can. Girl Meets Popular Auggie had a close bond with Mrs. Svorski who ran a local bakery. When Mrs. Svorski was facing eviction, Auggie's love of the bakery pushed Topanga to look inside herself and see what's right. Topanga gave Mrs. Svorski money for a stake in the restaurant, so Mrs. Svorski could keep the bakery going. Girl Meets Smackle When Ava told Auggie they might meet other people in the future, Auggie feared his relationship with Ava might not last as long as that of his parents. Topanga realized her storied relationship with Cory might have been having a negative effect on Auggie. Riley helped Auggie see that since Ava didn't actually break up with him, he still can have hope for their relationship. Girl Meets Brother When Cory and Topanga went out for the night to celebrate their anniversary, Auggie was delighted that Riley was going to babysit him for the first time. Auggie's excitement at spending the evening with his sister vanished when Riley invited Maya over and wasn't interested in playing with him. After Cory and Topanga decide not to go out and instead watch over their kids, Auggie told them he didn't want Riley as a sister any more. Rather than intervene, Cory and Topanga waited for Riley to learn the lesson herself. Riley eventually realized she should have spent the time with her little brother. Season 2 Girl Meets Gravity Auggie learnt about loss and appreciating the people around you while you can when Mrs. Svorski passed away. Girl Meets the New World When Auggie made a new friend, Dewey (which he pronounced Doy), Topanga's insistence on being right threatened Auggie's friendship. Girl Meets the Tell-Tale-Tot After Riley and Maya snuck out to attend a party that Uncle Josh was attending, Auggie lied to cover for Riley and was grounded for one week. Girl Meets Rules When Ava was worried that she was losing Auggie to a nicer girl, she tried to be more friendly and polite around him. Unhappy with her new personality, Auggie admitted he likes her just the way she is. Information Auggie is Cory and Topanga's only son, and is the younger brother of Riley. He is the youngest in the Matthews Family. Personality At the very young age of five, Auggie displays a lot of innocence. He is shown to be a young and adoring son to Cory and Topanga and a good brother to Riley. Relationships Family '''Cory Matthews Cory is Auggie's father. They have a strong bond. Auggie is usually there for Cory when Riley lets him down, and he comforts his dad. Auggie works as a spy and most recently got promoted by Cory to a "super spy" in Girl Meets Father. 'Topanga Matthews' Topanga is Auggie's mother. Auggie gets along great with his mother. Topanga usually has problems with his girlfriend and "wife", Ava Morgenstern. 'Riley Matthews' Riley is Auggie's older sister. Auggie loves his sister and he believes that he is Riley's twin, as shown in the pilot. 'Alan Matthews' Alan is Auggie's paternal grandfather. 'Amy Matthews' Amy is Auggie's paternal grandmother. 'Eric Matthews' Eric is Auggie's paternal uncle and his father's older brother. 'Morgan Matthews' Morgan is Auggie's paternal aunt and his father's younger sister. 'Joshua Matthews' Josh is Auggie's paternal uncle and his father's younger brother. 'Jedidiah Lawrence' Jedidiah is Auggie's maternal grandfather. 'Rhiannon Lawrence' Rhiannon is Auggie's maternal grandmother. 'Rosie McGee' Rosie McGee is Auggie's great grandmother. Friends 'Dewey' Dewey prefers to be called "Doy" (he claims the 'W' is silent) and Auggie knows. Auggie hopes they will become "bros." 'Maya Hart' Maya is Auggie's sister's best friend. They are shown to have a good friendship as seen at the end of Girl Meets Brother. 'Farkle Minkus' Farkle is another one of Auggie's sister's friends. 'Shawn Hunter' Shawn is Auggie's uncle figure, who's also his father Cory's best friend. Despite not being biologically related, Shawn is still considered his uncle. Romances 'Ava Morgenstern' Ava is Auggie's "girlfriend" (later "wife") and classmate. Auggie first described her as a classy older woman and he called her his new best friend instead of Mr Googly. Quotes Season 1 Girl Meets World Girl Meets Boy Girl Meets Sneak Attack Girl Meets Father Girl Meets the Truth Girl Meets Popular Girl Meets Maya's Mother Girl Meets Smackle Girl Meets Crazy Hat Girl Meets Brother Girl Meets Home for the Holidays Girl Meets Game Night Season 2 Girl Meets Gravity Girl Meets the New World Girl Meets the Secret of Life Girl Meets the Tell-Tale-Tot Girl Meets Rules Girl Meets Hurricane Trivia * His best friend is his stuffed Mr. Googly. * In Girl Meets Father', ''he was promoted from Cory's "spy" to his "super-spy".' *He enjoys coloring and drawing with his parents. *He has a crush on his teacher, Mrs.Ducksberry. *Beyond, Ava, classmates Jenny Lewis and Emma Weathersbee have had crushes on him. *Ava states Auggie's middle name is "Doggie." Auggie Doggie was a cartoon character created by the duo of William Hanna and Joseph Barbera in the 1960's for their renowned animation production company, Hanna-Barbera. it is a private pet endearment used only by Ava, and not Auggie's actual middle name.. *It's possible he's the male version of Morgan Matthews. *He has a habit of showing how old he is with his fingers, which he possibly picked up from Ava. *In Girl Meets Sneak Attack, he tries to be like his father. *His favorite pastry is a Ukrainian bulochki. *His first name is the same as his actor's name (August). *He and Riley are the only offspring of original BMW characters . *He can speak French and sing. *In ''Girl Meets Smackle, it was revealed that he believes that when you meet someone you should be with them forever. This is due to Cory and Topanga's relationship. * He tends to wear suspenders, but never uses them, instead leaving them to dangle behind him. * He and Ava got "married" in Girl Meets First Date. * Mrs. Svorski gave Auggie an antique flour shaker with a final joke inside to remember her by. * After asking for it, Maya gives him a Rolling Stones T-shirt. * As shown in Girl Meets Fish, Auggie is an Owl Detective. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Main characters Category:Males